


young and beautiful

by clearlykero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, people seem to be more scared of the zombies than they were of the titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> zombie AU. all kc's fault.

At first, people seem to be more scared of the zombies than they were of the titans (and it’s hilarious, right? Get rid of one plague, another one comes waltzing in). This doesn’t make sense to Levi. It’s way easier to get rid of zombies, just light them up and they’re gone, leaving only the distinct smell of burnt meat. Then the initial fright wears off and people realize that the zombies aren’t all that harmful.

No one knows what causes the change— one day you go to sleep a regular human and the next you wake up cold and drooling a little. Thing is, there’s not a lot different about zombies. They’re technically dead, so they decompose (albeit slower), they get a lot less dexterous both physically and mentally, and they also get an almost perpetual urge to have sex. That’s it.

It’s just that this last point is a bit of an inconvenience, now that Erwin’s changed too.

"Take a bath," Levi says, before Erwin can open his mouth. It’s not that he’s particularly dirty, but Levi can’t quite get himself to ignore the fact that Erwin is literally rotting. (He doesn’t— can’t— think about the other implications of this.)

"I did, just now," Erwin replies. He enunciates a lot more carefully now; his lips and tongue don’t move the way they used to. "I’m as clean as I’m going to get."

Levi looks up from the book he’s reading, meets Erwin’s eyes. There’s a tense moment where Levi wants to say no and knows that Erwin expects it, thinks maybe Erwin _wants_ him to say no. Of course, that’s why he doesn’t.

Erwin’s body is cold, now, cold and loose-skinned. He ignores Levi’s tiny intake of breath every time they touch, slowly takes Levi apart with just his fingers and mouth because it takes longer for him to get hard. They don’t kiss any more, but Levi doesn’t know if he misses it. Everything is heavy, heavy with the weight of words neither of them want to say, the ache of knowledge in the air and in their bones. Levi grips Erwin’s shoulder (not his hair, that comes out too easily) and thinks about goodbyes while Erwin fucks him in the creaky bed that they share.

A day later Erwin’s hand just falls off, _thump_ onto the floorboards. Erwin looks at it, betrayed, and Levi dissolves into helpless laughter.

(He can’t stop laughing, can’t stop to think about how this is just the beginning, how every day he’s losing Erwin in bits and pieces until finally there won’t be anything left, until he’ll be alone with his books and Hanji’s irregular visits and Nile’s uncomfortable pity, and he laughs, how he _laughs_ )


End file.
